In general, a cyclone separating apparatus generates a vortex in a cyclone chamber to centrifugally separate dust and dirt. Embodiments of such a cyclone separating apparatus applied to a vacuum cleaner are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,192 and 4,373,228.
In the above cited patents, a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus is disclosed which separates dust from dust-ladened air using a plurality of cyclones. In the above structure, large dust particles or dirt are separated at a first cyclone, and the dust-separated air flows into a second cyclone or an auxiliary cyclone to separate fine dust particles or dirt discharging cleaned air. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,192, the auxiliary cyclone is disposed above the first cyclone. The first cyclone separates large dust particles or dirt, and partially cleaned air from the first cyclone flows into the auxiliary cyclone wherein fine dust particles or dirt are separated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,228, discloses a plurality of cyclone units, wherein the auxiliary cyclone is disposed in the first cyclone. However, the conventional cyclone separating apparatus has numerous problems.
First, connection of the first cyclone to the auxiliary cyclone is so complex that a suction force generated at a cleaner body is not transmitted well, thus causing a poor cleaning efficiency. In addition, the first and the auxiliary cyclones are not disposed in a compact arrangement. Accordingly, the cyclone separating apparatus and the vacuum cleaner are bulky. This causes inconvenience of keeping the vacuum cleaner when it is not in use, and handling the same during a cleaning work. Further, since a connection path between the first and the auxiliary cyclones is complex, a manufacturing process becomes complicated, and accordingly, required parts increase. Therefore, manufacturing costs also increase.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.